


Interrupted

by Unholy_Author



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Strength Kink, Teasing, not explicit but loads of sexual tension at the end, tbh I love these idiots, waist kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: For my friend, who wanted to see more of our ocs





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiterallyThePresident](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/gifts).



Seshe was not a man who made a habit of lying to himself. In fact, he considered it not only foolish, but potentially dangerous. Because of that, he didn’t bother to try and deny when he felt his gaze lingering on Quelus-Kishev. He simply groaned to himself, cursed his attraction, and tried to move on. Unfortunately for him, their squads were stationed at an outpost together and Quelus-Kishev seemed to be doing everything in his power to make it hell for him.

“Qjan, help me for a sec?” Lucrius asked, poking his head into the corridor as Seshe passed. Seshe paused and raised an eyebrow at him skeptically.

“You want my help,” he said flatly. Lucrius rolled his eyes.

“Spirits, your paranoia has no bounds. I’m not going to shoot you in the middle of the outpost, if that’s what you’re worried about,” he said. “But my sergeant has noodle arms!” Lucrius said a little louder, turning toward the room slightly to ensure that the woman inside could hear.

“You can’t do it, either!” she called, and Seshe couldn’t help but smirk.

“I should have known. You only want me for my muscle,” Seshe said with a laugh tucked into the corner of his mouth. Lucrius’ face shifted for just a moment, and if Seshe didn’t know any better he would have said it was embarrassment.

“I can get someone else,” Lucrius huffed. “You don’t need to be smug about it.”

“I’ll do it. I was just going to the gym, anyway,” he said.

“Ah, good. Get in here, then.” Lucrius stepped away from the door and back into the garage as Seshe followed him. The area was mostly taken up by the squads’ pair of transport shuttles, and another Turian was sitting against one of them with a sour look on her face and an open box of tools beside her.

“I do _not_ have noodle arms,” Lutabia said with a scowl. “We’ve been sitting here for five minutes waiting for you to walk by to help us.”

“We have not,” Lucrius said quickly. Lutabia rolled her eyes and looked at Seshe.

‘Have too’, she mouthed. Seshe smirked and went to stand next to her as Lucrius kicked at the tool box.

“I swear, all of this shit is so broken,” Lucrius said unhappily.

“So, what am I helping with? I’m not a mechanic,” Seshe said. Lucrius waved a hand, unconcerned.

“Lutabia’s got that bit, but the jack’s bent,” he said. “We need you to bend it back.” Lutabia held up the jack in question and Seshe frowned a bit.

“Even if I could bend that back, it wouldn’t be strong enough to hold up a shuttle,” he said. Lucrius frowned.

“I know that, it’s not for holding up the whole damn shuttle. Lutabia needs a panel out of the way so she can fix the wiring, but it’s heavy and the magnetic locking is part of what’s gotten fucked up,” Lucrius explained. Seshe smirked at him.

“If she’s fixing the wiring, it sounds like you’re the one with the noodle arms,” he teased. Lucrius scowled.

“Shut up, Qjan. No one asked you.”

“You did, actually, when you asked me to help,” Seshe said with a huge smile. It wasn’t often that either of them could gain the upper hand in their passing quarrels and arguments, so they both took full advantage of any slip the other gave. This was no exception.

“I can ask someone else,” Lucrius scowled, crossing his arms. All three of them were out of their uniforms, but Seshe’s gaze kept drifting back to Lucrius. He wasn’t wearing anything extraordinary, a shirt a little too big for him and pants. Although, thinking about it, Seshe thought that any shirt would look a little too big for him. He was so thin that anything long enough to cover him looked too wide. He ended up wearing a lot of things that clung to him, but that was a whole other problem.

“No one else can hold that panel up for you,” Seshe said. “Show me which one you need open?”

“Finally. Spirits, didn’t think you two would ever stop flirting,” Lutabia grumbled as she shifted into a crouch and unlatched one of the lower side panels. “We can both lift it, but it’s really hard to hold up all the way,” she explained.

“We weren’t flirting,” Lucrius grumbled under his breath, making Seshe roll his eyes as he went over to stand next to her, grabbing the panel and pulling it up. It swung up to be almost flush with the side of the shuttle, but not quite. Lutabia looked up at him for a moment and he nodded.

“I’ve got it, don’t worry. I could hold this all day,” he said confidently. Lucrius’ eyes flicked over him and Lutabia smirked at her captain.

“You okay over there?” she asked innocently. He scowled at her.

“Fix the damn thing,” he grumbled, making Seshe look between them. He knew he was missing something, but wasn’t sure what.

“Yea, yea. I’m working on it,” she said with amusement, grabbing a tool and ducking under Seshe’s arms to get at the exposed machinery. She hummed as she worked, grabbing tools and working on the shuttle without talking to either of the others.

“So, what’s your squad doing today?” Lucrius asked, mostly just to pass the time. He tried to only look at Lutabia, and not think about how easily he was holding up the panel when both he and Lutabia had struggled with it.

“Most of them are just relaxing, cleaning their weapons, working out, that sort of thing,” he said. “I think Manning is sexting her wife. She kept flushing at her com.” Lucrius snorted and couldn’t help his small smile.

“At least someone is having fun out here,” he said. Seshe smiled at him.

“She’s not hurting anyone, and they’re newly married. They had to push back their honeymoon because of this assignment,” he said. Lucrius made a sympathetic noise.

“I would literally quit before postponing my honeymoon, especially for something this boring,” he complained.

“I’ve been called for work in the middle of date night before,” Seshe snorted. “My squad’s used to this. We’re not normally given much head’s up.” Lucrius huffed.

“That’s so rude. The only reason we’re ever not told ahead of time is if it’s an extreme emergency or we’re at war. Being a spy sucks.” Seshe laughed, eyes crinkling.

“It’s not all that bad. There’s good pay, and I get to travel,” He said.

“Uh-huh, and when’s the last time you got laid?” Lucrius asked with a raised eyebrow. Seshe tilted his head and smirked.

“Probably more recently than you,” he teased.

“I’d take that bet,” Lucrius grinned. “You’re so stuck up, there’s no way you’re getting fucked, or at least not well.”

“Seshe, the panel’s dropping,” Lutabia said, and Seshe pulled it back up from where he’d let it dip, distracted by his conversation.

“Sorry,” he muttered, trying not to flush. Lucrius smirked.

“I’m sorry, are you losing concentration?” he asked smugly.

“You’re so annoying,” Seshe said, rolling his eyes even as he smiled.

“And you’re the most irritating alien I’ve ever met,” he laughed, eyes crinkling happily. Lutabia made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat and rolled her eyes at them, knowing that neither of them could see her.

“So, you were getting on me about my squad, what’s yours doing?” Seshe asked. Lucrius shrugged.

“Preparing for whatever happens. We weren’t given much information about what we’re supposed to be doing here, so everyone’s a bit on edge,” he said.

“Hey, is there a red rag up there somewhere?” Lutabia asked from under the panel. Lucrius and Seshe both glanced around and exchanged a look.

“We don’t see it,” Lucrius said. She sighed and reached up with a hand, wiping it on Lucrius’ shirt and leaving an oil smear.

“Hey! Insubordination!” he shouted indignantly, pulling at the fabric to look at it. “Dammit, Lutabia.”

“Needed my hands clean for this bit,” she said, the smile obvious in her voice. Lucrius tsked and stripped out of his shirt, handing it to her.

“Well, you might as well us it now,” he grumbled unhappily. Seshe’s eyes instantly trailed over Lucrius’ frame, despite knowing he shouldn’t. He’d seen turians without shirts before, of course, it was nearly impossible not to when you lived and worked so closely with the aliens. But seeing Lucrius seemed different somehow. Seshe’s gaze dropped to his waist and he couldn’t help but note how damn thin it was. Turians and their weird anatomy, he could probably wrap his hands entirely around…

“Seshe, panel,” Lutabia said. Seshe pulled it back up, not noticing until that moment that he’d let it drop several inches.

“Sorry, sorry,” he muttered. Lucrius glanced over at him.

“You okay? You seem distracted,” he said.

“I’m fine.” Just fantasizing about another commanding officer. Totally fine.

Lucrius looked at him for another moment and shrugged.

“Whatever you say.”

They were quiet, the only sounds in the garage Lutabia’s soft muttering and occasional cursing as she fixed the shuttle. Seshe tried so hard not to look at him, tried not to think about him, but dammit Lucrius looked so fucking good. He thought he saw Lucrius looking back at him once when he glanced over, but the moment was gone so fast he couldn’t be sure. He felt an instant sense of paranoia that he knew Seshe was checking him out, that he’d done something horrible wrong and Lucrius knew about it.

“I think I’m almost done,” Lutabia said after a moment, standing and stretching. “I need to go get a part, I’ll be back in a minute,” she said, turning and walking out. Seshe gently lowered the panel again and then flexed his hands to work out the slight cramps that had started up in them.

“I’m very impressed,” Lucrius said with a small smirk. “Neither of us could hold it up for more than a minute or so.”

“You’re thin as a stick, that doesn’t surprise me,” Seshe snorted, eyes fixed firmly on Lucrius’ face and not the hourglass of his waist.

“And you’re most definitely not,” Lucrius said, and it wasn’t the usual condescending way most people referred to his weight. It sounded almost appreciative.

“Turians are all pretty thin, figures that’s the first thing you notice about me,” Seshe said with a slight laugh.

“So the fact that you kept looking at me after I took my shirt off was just because turians and angara are built so differently?” he asked, amused. Seshe’s cheeks went vaguely purple.

“Something like that, yea,” he said. Lucrius smirked and his mandibles twitched slightly.

“Want to touch?”

“What?” Seshe asked, startled.

“Do you want to touch me?” Lucrius asked him, stepping closer. “For educational purposes.”

“For education,” he repeated, giving a slightly incredulous laugh. Lucrius shrugged and took another step so he was standing directly in front of Seshe, and he took each of his hands in his own, guiding them to his hips.

“Sure. Education is very important, and spies are all about knowing everything,” he murmured. Seshe bit back a groan, but couldn’t quite help the way his hands wandered ever so slightly.

“I believe that the words you usually use are ‘mouthy know-it-alls’,” he said, voice a little too rough.

“You deserve it,” he laughed. “You are _such_ a know-it-all.”

“And you’re absolutely insufferable,” he said lowly before sucking in a sharp breath and pulling his hands back. Lucrius pouted, trying not to look as genuinely disappointed as he was.

“Don’t like my body?” he asked.

“Trust me, that’s not the problem here,” Seshe laughed thinly, clenching his hands to keep from reaching out for him again.

“Then what is?” Lucrius asked, emboldened by the fact that Seshe hadn’t moved away.

“I…” Seshe hesitated, not sure whether he should say anything or pretend none of this had happened.

“Because, if I’m being honest, I didn’t ask you to touch me _just_ for educational purposes,” he said, swaying in place and swinging his hips a little bit.

“No?” Seshe asked, eyes trailing over him before snapping back up to his face.

“If I’m being honest, I want your hands on me,” Lucrius said “I like the way they feel. I wonder how they’d feel if you used them for something a little more…” He was broken off by Seshe grabbing him and kissing him heatedly, pressing Lucrius’ back against the shuttle as he crowded against him.

“Do you ever stop teasing?” Seshe breathed.

“No,” Lucrius said with the smallest of smirks.

~~~~~

Lutabia swore it only took her a few minutes to get the part and head back to the garage, but by the time she got back in the hall she could hear weird ass noises coming from the garage.

“You finally make him snap, Luc?” she muttered to herself. The closer she got, though, the more she understood. She paused a few feet from the door and abruptly turned and left again. 

“Seshe, oh spirits…”

Yea. She could finish the repairs later.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more of my work? Check me out at [caitninja ](http://caitninja.tumblr.com/)on Tumblr!
> 
> Want a continuation of this story or something entirely new? Check out [this page!](http://caitninja.tumblr.com/post/166332102140/commissions%20)


End file.
